Time Knights
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: ... Queen/ King and Physician. Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Giaus get sent to the past to watch Merlin grow up. With the help of a lost love. AU. Gwen is Queen, Lancelot is still alive. No romance between Lancelot and Gwen. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin
1. Freya

They had only closed their eyes for a second. When Merlin, King Arthur, Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Lancelot, Queen Gwen and Court Physician Giaus blinked, they were all settling down to camp as they journeyed to a small village who need medical help, Arthur and Gwen went along for a bit of luxury and a break, leaving the council in charge of everything in Camelot.  
One minute they were in the clearing,talking and joking happily, next they were standing at the top of a hill overlooking a small village with no Merlin in sight.  
"What happened?" asked Gwen. She was bit dazed.  
"I've brought you here" said a female voice behind them. They all turned to see a young woman in a purple dress.  
"And who are you?" asked Gwaine, getting ready to flirt.  
"Freya, and I have a boyfriend" said the woman. Giaus and Lancelot looked at each other. Could this be..? But she was dead..?  
"And who is this boyfriend?" asked Gwaine, "is he better looking than me?"  
"You all know him" smiled Freya, "so you judge for yourself."  
"What is his name?" asked Gwaine.  
"Merlin."

"Merlin? As in our...Merlin?" asked Arthur with a facial expression similar to his Knights, bar Lancelot, and wife. Shock. Who knew that Merlin had a girlfriend? And kept it a secret?  
"The very same" smiled Freya.  
"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Gwen.  
"Because I'm dead" said Freya.  
"You died?" asked Percival.  
"Yeah" smiled Freya.  
"But how are you here?" asked Leon.  
"Magic" with that word all the knights reached for their swords to discover that they weren't there.  
"Where are our swords?"

There was a sudden crying from the village, silencing the group.  
"What's that?" asked Giaus in an attempt to change the subject. It worked.  
"A baby was just born, and that baby is very important to you Arthur" said Freya.  
"Me? How me? It isn't mine" with the last remark, Arthur looked at Gwen, who burst out laughing at his expression, wide eyed and shocked.  
"No, we are overlooking the village of Ealdor, nine months ago a man fled for his life, leaving a pregnant Hunith behind" said Freya.  
"Wait, that was Merlin being born?" asked Gwen.  
"Yes, Merlin's destiny has been written down for many, many years now" said Freya.  
"What do you mean, did we time travel?" asked Arthur.  
"Merlin is Emrys" said Freya. Arthur, Gwen , Leon and Elyan looked confused. Percival and Gwaine looked shocked. Giaus and Lancelot looked at each other in worry.  
"Who's Emrys?" asked Arthur.  
"You don't know?" asked Gwaine with a big grin on his face.  
"No" said Arthur.  
"Emrys is written down in Druid prophecies off being the one to return magic to the land and is the most powerful warlock to ever life" recited Percival.

There was a small silence.

"Why are you grinning?" Leon asked Gwaine, whom was grinning like a mad man.  
"Because it makes so much sense now" said Gwaine.  
"What? That Merlin has magic?" asked Lancelot.  
"What? No, figured that out ages ago, and so did you by the way of you reaction, but why he used his power to protect instead off destroy" said Gwaine.

"What?" whispered Arthur, "In what way does it make sense?"  
"Percival gets it, don't you?" Gwaine said and everyone looked at Percival,  
"Well, in the prophecies, it is said that Emrys is the protector and adviser to the Once and Future King. I'm guessing, that since your a prince, your the Once and Future King" shrugged Percival.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King, as you all have names, only Merlin, Arthur and Gwen have really important ones" said Freya.  
"I get Merlin and Arthur, but me?" asked Gwen.  
"You are the Once and Future Queen" smiled Freya.  
"What are our names?" asked Gwaine.  
"Not yet" smiled Freya, "back to the reason I've got you here. We are going to watch Merlin grow up."  
"Starting from?" asked Gwaine.  
"Why are you asking that?" asked Leon.  
"Because, present Merlin looks sweet what will baby or even toddler Merlin look like?" asked Gwaine.  
Gwen squealed, "he'll look like an angel."

"To answer your question, we will be be walking down the village tomorrow. We'll watch all the way up to Merlin departs to Camelot, after that, you will be returned to Merlin and another visitor" said Freya, "as for tonight, we sleep. No one will see us since we're spirits."

And they all settled down to sleep off the road leading to the village.


	2. Months Old

(The Next Day)

The small group woke up at the same time and, as one, began to walk to the village.

"So, we're finally going to see what Merlin's mum looks like?" asked a very excited Gwaine.  
"Met her" said Arthur and Gwen at the same time.  
"What? When?" asked Elyan.  
"A few years ago, I left against my fathers orders and helped the village stand against raiders" said Arthur  
"I remember that" said Leon, he had had to deal with Uther's rant about his son disobeying him.

They arrived at the village and looked around. There were men working in the field and woman walking among the village.

"This way" said Freya and she walked through the door to Hunith's house.  
They followed her and saw Hunith humming, having recovered from child birth, as she cleaned the room. In the corner was a small basket with a baby inside.

Gwen's female side came out.  
"Awwwwwww, he's so cute" said Gwen and everyone had to agree. Merlin was watching his mother clean, brilliant blue eyes shining their way through a mock of black hair and his ears sticking through.

Hunith bent down to pick something up but it shot straight into her arms. Hunith froze, the sheet clasped tightly in her arms, and she slowly turned around.

She looked at Merlin with something close to fear in her eyes, but worry was the dominant part.  
"Merlin, what did you just do?" asked Hunith. She and her son stared at each other.

The group watched. Hunith dropped the sheet and Merlin's eyes glowed a brilliant shade of gold. The sheet froze in mid air.

"So, it's all true" breathed Arthur as he landed on the ground.  
The group looked at him.  
"I thought we had this done last night" moaned Gwaine.

"Want me to drop it, fine" Arthur threw his arms up into the air and they all watched the scene.

Hunith ran to her son and picked him up, holding him close to her.  
"Oh no. We can make it. No one has to know about you. If no one knows, no one can report you and you can stay" she continued to murmur as Merlin played with her black locks.  
"We won't tell anyone and you can stay with mum" whispered Hunith and she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Was that all my father's fault?" asked Arthur.  
"Yes, but don't worry. Only one person finds out the secret" smiled Freya.  
"Who?" asked Gwaine.  
"It was Will wasn't it?" asked Gwen.  
"Yes" said Freya.  
"Who's Will?" asked Percival.  
"He comes in when Merlin's three" said Freya.  
"How old will I be?" asked Arthur, suddenly.  
"You'll be five" said Freya. Arthur nodded and looked at the baby version of his manservant, his best friend.

* * *

(One Months Later)

Hunith sat down at the table and stared at her son. Merlin just played with his toes.

"Merlin" Hunith said and Merlin looked at her and smiled a gummy smile.  
"Mum" said Hunith and Merlin pointed at her. Hunith smiled.  
"Pot" and Merlin pointed to a nearby pot.  
"Table" and Merlin pointed on what he was sat on.  
"Magic" and Merlin made the shh signal by putting a finger to his lips.

Hunith smiled sadly.

"Okay, who's my hungry little boy?" asked Hunith and Merlin giggled and clapped his hands together.

"That had to the cutest thing I have ever seen" said Gwen as she watched the mother begin to make food. The others agreed. Hunith put the pot onto boil, humming a song as she went along.

Arthur frowned.  
"I know that melody, Merlin hums it whenever he's doing something" he said.  
"His mother taught it to him to calm him down and he told me that he hums it whenever he gets bored or doing anything" said Gwen, " I asked him about it once"

Merlin watched his mother, giggled once again and put his big toe into his mouth.

The group went aw at the sight. Then Merlin's eyes went gold.

A wooden spoon began to walk across the table, another joined in and they began to can-can. Hunith heard Merlin clap his hands and turned away from the cooking. She gasped when she saw her son's eyes aflame and her spoons now doing the waltz.

She abandoned the cooking, ran over to her son and took his small hands in her.  
"Magic" she whispered. Merlin repeated the action and eyes went back to blue. The spoons fell to the table with a small bang.

Hunith looked at her son before she stood up, picked up her son and walked to the back room. The group watched her enter the main room, a soft snoring coming from where she had just gone, and they watched as she grabbed ink, parchment, and a writing tool. She sat down at the table and began to write.

Hunith was writing when there was a knock at the door. She looked to Merlin, who was sitting in the corner. She clasped her hands together and he did the same. Only then did she answer the door.

Giaus walked in. The group looked at the old man. Giaus smiled at them.

"I'm so glad you came Giaus" breathed Hunith.  
"Yes, but you didn't explain anything in your letter other than Balinor ran and left a 'gift' behind and that I had to see this 'gift' for myself" said Giaus as he looked around the small cottage. Then his eyes fell on the baby.

"I see" he breathed, eyes wide.

"Yes" said Hunith, she walked forward and picked up Merlin, taking toward Giaus.

"He looks like Balinor" said Giaus and that is when it clicked for Arthur, Gwen and Leon.

"Are they talking about Balinor, as in that Balinor?" asked Arthur.  
"Yes, Arthur, we are talking about that Balinor" replied Giaus.  
"Who is Balinor and what has he got to do with this?" asked Gwaine.  
"Balinor was the last DragonLord. Myself and Merlin went to go and find him a few years back when The Great Dragon was attacking" explained Arthur.  
"And, through this conversation, it seems Balinor is Merlin's father" said Gwen and Giaus nodded in conformation.

"That would make Merlin a ... Merlin's a DragonLord too" moaned Arthur, " I am going to be having a long word with my manservant when this is done."

"... and then Merlin was born" explained Hunith. Gwaine whacked Arthur for making him miss the explanation.  
"I see" said Giaus, "may I hold him?" Hunith nodded and handed Merlin over. Merlin glared at his mother before looking at Giaus.

"He has your eyes" said Giaus as he looked at Merlin.  
"Does he?" asked Hunith. She peered at her son.  
"Other than that, he looks like a young Balinor" smiled Giaus as he shifted Merlin in his arms.

"What about magic?" asked Hunith, taking her son back.  
"Well, he'll, if he has the ability, he'll begin to show powers during the teenage years" said Giaus.  
"Are you positive about that?" asked Hunith, "is there any possibility that he might show his powers at this stage of his life?"  
"None at all. You'll be fine" soothed Giaus before he made to leave, "I need to get back to Camelot, Prince Arthur is getting a cold and won't stop moaning about it."  
"Yes yes of course, sorry for calling you down for nothing" said Hunith as they walked back to the door.

"Glad I could meet Merlin" said Giaus and he left, closing the door behind him.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Hunith looked at her son, who gave her a thumbs out, causing Hunith to laugh.

* * *

(One Month Later)

Hunith ran around the house, flying utensils zooming around the small house that she shared with her son.

Her son was sitting on the table, giggling with eyes blazing like the sun.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Merlin's eyes went back to gold and the utensils dropped to the floor. Hunith smiled at her son, clasped her hands, waited for him to repeat and then went and got the door.

"Oh hello Matthew" said Hunith as a man walked into the house.  
"Is there something wrong Hunith?" asked Matthew. He ignored the baby sitting on the table.  
"No, nothing's wrong, why would there be?" Hunith replied politely.  
"You haven't been out for a while, ever since your baby was born, we only ever see you go and get food from the barn and that's it" said Matthew.  
"My baby's name is Merlin, and I have not what the other women of the village have. Balinor is not here any more. It's just me and Merlin. I promise to start talking to the other villagers tomorrow, even take Merlin out but that is it" said Hunith. Merlin and the group watched on in interest.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" said Matthew and he left.

Hunith closed the door behind him and looked at her son.  
"What do you think?" she asked him.

Merlin stuck his tongue out, causing Hunith to laugh.

"I bet that your hungry?" Hunith asked once she was finished laughing. Merlin smiled and nodded. Hunith went about preparing a meal.

"Did the villagers know anything about Balinor?" Lancelot asked Giaus.  
"No, to them he was a man in need, even I was shocked when I heard that he and Hunith had fallen in love" said Giaus as he watched his old apprentice work.

* * *

(Six months later)

"This is the last memory from this year" said Freya as they landed in a different location from the house.  
"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.  
"We will only be seeing important parts of Merlin's life that make him who he is" explained Freya, "then we will take a break and discuss what we saw and then move onto another year."  
"Makes sense" said Percival. The group turned and looked at the area they stood in.

It was near the village, they could see the houses behind them. A small lake surronded by trees lay in front of them and it was a beautiful sight. Sitting by the side of the lake was Hunith. Merlin sat on her lap.

The group ran to the lake and heard that Hunith was humming the song again. They sat down around her and watch the wind cause ripples in the room.

"Merlin," said Hunith and she looked down at her son, "this is where your father and I had our first kiss." The group looked at her. She was smiling.  
"And I want you to know that it wasn't your fault that your father isn't here and many people will tease you about it. But we can't have you overreacting and lashing out with your gifts. So whenever someone is bothering you, I want you to know that whenever you feel scared or angry, to come here and just watch the waves. And know that your father will be proud of you and that you are destined for great things, my beautiful beautiful baby boy," Hunith started to hold her baby to her and rock back and forth, humming into her baby's hair, while Merlin stared out over the water, his eyes showing that he was thinking.

* * *

(A month later)

Hunith was walking with another woman from the village, Merlin was in her arms, just looking around.

A scramble caught the attention of the group. Merlin also looked around, over his mother's shoulder and saw a boy around 12 being punched by a group of teenagers.

Suddenly a small bucket of water appeared above the boys and poured down on them, the boy started to laugh before he realized that these were the boys bullying him and fled.

Arthur snorted before he looked over at Merlin and saw the baby's eyes turning from a flaming gold to a dazzling blue. Even at a young age, Merlin was protecting others. Hunith heard the boy's gasping and turned and saw that the small group were soaked to the bone. She quickly looked at her son and saw that he had a satisfied smirk on his small face. Her eyes widen and she hid Merlin face with her face and turned to her friend.

"I'm ever so sorry but I have to leave now" she said to the other woman.  
"Why?" asked the women.  
"My son, he needs to lie down now" lied Hunith. She bowed her head to the other women before she turned and went to her house.

* * *

The group appeared in the area in which they had found themselves at the beginning.  
"So, what do you think?" asked Freya as she took a seat on a nearby rock.

"He hasn't changed since he was only months old, how is that possible?" asked Leon.  
"Merlin is one in a million million. His soul is the purest of all men alive and dead. He has the heart of gold and he soul from the purest waters, only his mind can be swayed" said Freya,  
"And what does that mean?" asked Gwen.  
"If Merlin is betrayed beyond reason or he is possessed, he can be swayed to the side of evil" said Freya.

"Well, when we get back to Camelot, we must not let Merlin be controlled in any way shape or form" said Arthur.

"What are we going to see now?" asked Elyan.  
"Merlin as a one year old" said Freya.


	3. Year Old

The group arrived back at the small hut but it was a little different.

The table had been shifted to the other side of the house, and the bed was moved to the back of the house.

Merlin sat on the table but he looked older. His black hair went down to his shoulders. His blue eyes were glowing from behind his black fringe. He wore a blue faded top with black trousers. His feet were bare.

Hunith ran into the house, carrying a basket of food and smiled at Merlin.

"Good morning my angel" said Hunith sweetly as she put the basket down to kiss her son on the top of his head.

"Mother" squeaked Merlin as his mother begin to walk away.

She stopped and turned around slowly.

"Did you just say something?" she asked.

Merlin pointed to where he knew his heart was located and repeated "mother".

"What is you doing?" asked Arthur.

"He's telling Hunith that he loves her" said Gwen.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Gwaine.

"He pointed to his heart then said Mother. Kind of speaks for itself. It's so awwww" said Gwen and she smiled at Hunith as she picked Merlin up and said:  
"Love you too, Merlin."

* * *

They found themselves in the same room but Hunith now sat at the table, reading something. Merlin was sitting in the corner, making wooden birds fly around his head while he kept looking at his hands.

Whatever he was doing must've worked because his entire posture lite up and he stood up. He slowly began a trembly walk to his mother.

Hunith looked up to check on her son and saw he was walking towards her, she quickly stood up and landed in front of him.

"Merlin, your walking" she cheered happily.

"I am?" Merlin looked down and saw that he was walking.

"you didn't know?" asked Hunith confused.

Merlin shook his head.

"I wanted to give you something" he said and handed her the flower, a red rose, that he had created out of thin air.

Hunith smiled and put the rose into her hair.

"How about we keep you walking" smiled Hunith, Merlin nodded and started to walk slowly around the house.

Hunith picked the rose out of her hair and looked at it. She smiled sadly.

* * *

They found themselves dropped into the middle of Ealdor. Hunith walked right in front of them, Merlin was walked right beside her.

"Hunith!" someone called. Hunith stopped and looked at her son. She nodded and Merlin closed his hands into each other.

"Yes?" Hunith said to the man who had called her.

"I was wondering what you've been up too" said the man.

"Busy raising this little man" Hunith smiled as the man looked at Merlin, who dug himself deeper into his mother's skirts.

"So the rumors are true" whispered the man.

"Rumors?" asked Hunith politely.

"No one really believed that you had a child, as no one had really seen him before" explained the man.

"Well, he is my business" stated Hunith. She began to walk away with Merlin running after her.

"Well, we see where Merlin gets his sarcasm from" shrugged Gwaine, causing the group to laugh.

* * *

They landed back in the small house. Hunith was humming as she stitched up some fabric, while Merlin was drawing at her feet.

Merlin stood up and gave his picture to his mother.

"Merlin, what is this?" she asked and got down to his level.

"That's me, my master and best friend, a beautiful queen, knights (there are five of them) and a very intelligent man" explained Merlin, pointing to each of the shadows.

The group's brows drew together. Was he talking about them..?

"Where are their faces?" asked Hunith.

"They don't have faces yet, destiny is yet to name them" smiled Merlin and he ran off to play with some of his toys.

Hunith started to bite her lip. 'Destiny is yet to choose them..?

"What did Merlin mean when he said destiny was yet to choose them?" Gwen asked.

"At this point of time, destiny had already chosen Merlin. She was yet to choose who Merlin just told his mother about. You should remember when destiny choose each off you. The master whom is a King, the beautiful Queen, the brave Knights and the intelligent man" smiled Freya.

* * *

They walked after Merlin,as he ran after his mother.

"What's going on?" asked Arthur.

"They are going apple picking" explained Hunith as the small family reached an orchard.

At each side, was apple trees.

"Merlin, where do you want to start?" asked Hunith.

Merlin smiled, allowed his eyes to glow and a red apple appeared beside Hunith.

"Merlin, what colour is that apple?" asked Hunith.

"Orange?" asked Merlin, voice full of uncertainty.

"No" smiled Hunith.

"It's red" Merlin finally answered.

"Where do we want to start with picking?" asked Hunith. Merlin looked around and ran to a tree in the distance.

Hunith laughed and ran after him.

"So Merlin was taught more than farming?" asked Lancelot.

"Yep, Hunith believed that Merlin needed an education" said Freya.

"She'd ask me for things like books and inks" said Giaus.

"How do you know so much Freya?" asked Gwen, looking at the other woman in the group.

"No idea. The information just appears in my head when a question is asked" said Freya.

The group turned from Freya and began to watch Hunith chase after flying apples.


	4. Two Year Old

They arrived back in the small cottage.

Hunith was sleeping near the fire, a blizzard echoed from outside. The group walked further into the cottage and eventually saw Merlin.

He was sitting next to the fire.

His hair was recently cut, he wore the red shirt and black trousers. Around his shoulders was a small blanket. He had dark shadows under his eyes and was staring intently into the fire.

The fire started to die down, with a flash of gold eyes, Merlin got the blaze going again.

"This is the seventh night he stayed up" said Freya.

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"To keep Hunith warm" smiled Gwen.

"Surely Hunith finds out" said Gwaine.

Hunith woke up and looked at her son. She quietly sighed and went back to sleep.

The scene went to the next night at dinner.

Hunith watched as Merlin started to sway in his chair and went to catch him. She carried him over to by the fire and lay him down. She tucked him in and sat down next to him.

"That is what you get for protecting the protector" she told him with a smile.

"She drugged him?" asked Leon, shocked.

Giaus started to snicker behind the group.

"What is it?"asked Arthur.

"That must suck for Merlin" said Percival suddenly.

"In what way?" asked Lancelot.

"He's selfless, we've just seen his mother drug him in an attempt to get him some sleep. Gaius, how many times have you drugged Merlin?" Percival asked.

"Too many times. Have lost count" shrugged Giaus.

Arthur snorted.

"When we get back from these, I am putting him on a strict timetable" said Gwaine.

"Add eating times to the list" said Giaus.

"He doesn't eat?" shouted Gwen, covering her mouth.

"Hunith told me of a time, when their was no food in the village..." started Giaus but Freya waved.

"We're about to see that one" she smiled.

* * *

They landed outside. Hunith was talking to someone, Merlin stood beside her. They were outside the village.

"So, what Merlin spoke of is true?" asked Hunith, handing the hooded figure the picture Merlin drew when he was 1.

"Yes, but destiny has now chosen" said the druid.

"Okay. I wish for Merlin to have a normal-ish childhood. Can you promise that no one else will find out about him?" said Hunith.

"I promise. It was just luck that I found him. No one else comes this way. Your son will be safe. May I speak to him?" asked the Druid.

"Of course. Merlin?" Merlin looked at his name and stared at the druid, who bowed down to his level.

"Hello, what is your name?" asked the druid.

"Are you deaf?" asked Merlin.

"What do mean by that?" asked the Druid.

"Mother just said my name" said Merlin. Hunith whacked him on the back of the head for it.

"Merlin, do not be rude" said Hunith.

"I wasn't. I was just stating a fact" said Merlin. Then his stomach went.

"Are you hungry?" asked the Druid.

"I'm sorry. We haven't any food in our village"said Hunith. She bent down and picked Merlin up.

"No matter" said the Druid. She went into her bags and handed Merlin a bag of sweets.

"Merlin, what do you say?" said Hunith.

"Thank you" said Merlin.

Hunith smiled, say bye and left.

The group followed Hunith back to the village.

She walked until Merlin saw something and asked to be put down. Hunith complied and followed her son to a pregnant woman.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" asked Merlin.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry" said the woman.

"Is your baby okay?" asked Merlin.

"No, their hungry too" said the woman. She spotted Hunith beside Merlin and threw her a confused looked.

Merlin handed the bag of sweets over to the woman.

"I know that it isn't much. But it should last until the food comes back" he said. He then turned and walked away.

"Erm, I don't know what to say" said the woman to Hunith.

"There's no need" smiled Hunith and she walked away, after Merlin.

"Those sweets saved that baby's life" said Freya.

"They did?" said Percival.

"Yes, if she hadn't eaten those, she would have miscarried the next day" said Freya.

"When did the food come back?" asked Gwen.

"It came back a week after this incident. Do you wanna see the baby?" asked Freya.

The group nodded.

* * *

They arrived back in the village. Hunith sat down in front of her cottage, Merlin sat by Hunith's feet, playing with some string. The group saw the woman walk up with a man and a bundle of blankets held in her arms.

"Hunith" said the woman. Hunith looked at her.

"May we speak with you, and your son?" asked the woman.

"Of course, do you want to go in?" asked Hunith. The newly made parents nodded.

"Okay" said Hunith. Merlin stood up and ran into the house, the adults followed suit and took a chair at the table.

"We wanted to thank your son" said the woman.

"Why?" asked Hunith.

The tip of Merlin's hair appeared beside Hunith and a cup of water appeared beside her. The same happened with the parents.

Merlin climbed onto a chair beside Hunith.

"Before the birth, we were seen by a fortune teller. They told us our baby boy would be healthy and happy but only if a boy does a selfless act. Merlin handed over the last of his food so the baby would eat. We wanted to thank him. Thank him for saving Andrew" said the man. The woman lay the blankets on the table and revealed a baby.

Andrew opened his eyes and looked at Merlin, he waved.

Merlin waved right back.

Gwen went "awwwwwww."

* * *

They found themselves following Merlin as he walked to the pond. He carried a basket and was humming.

Merlin sat down by the pond, went into the basket and pulled out a notepad. He began to write the alphabet.

"How is it that he can do that?" asked Percival, leaning over the boy.

"His mother taught him from a very young age. She believed that he needed to learn as much as possible" said Freya.

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"She felt that Merlin was not born for village life, and she was right. He found his place with everyone here" said Freya.

"What is he writing?" asked Gwen as she leaned over. Merlin had long since moved on from the alphabet and was writing names.

Arthur  
Gwen  
Gwaine  
Giaus  
Percival  
Lancelot  
Elyan  
Leon

Merlin smiled, ripped the page out of book and, using magic, set it on fire.

Hunith came running down beside him, took the burning paper and threw it into the pond.

"Merlin, what was that for?" asked Hunith, turning her son's head to look at her.

"Destiny choose them" smiled Merlin and he fell asleep.

"Oh, my son, my beautiful son" Hunith cradled the sleeping boy in her arms.

"That was freaky" said Percival.

"He will not remember this" said Freya.

"And there is something to tell you. Destiny decided to that Merlin should not be lying about on his butt" smiled Freya.

"What does that mean?" asked Gwaine.

"Merlin will see Arthur from his fifth year all the way up to his first year in Camelot, in which our two groups will join together" said Freya.

Gwaine whooped and yelled " embarrassing stories about Arthur!"

And the group laughed at Arthur's face.


	5. Three Years Old

They group landed on a thick branch of a tree, and watched as a different boy from Merlin get attacked by three really fat men.

"He looks familiar" muttered Gwen. The boy was around the age of five, with a long dark blue shirt on, with a small brown belt and black trousers. He had light brown hair and was backing away from the men.

"He does" replied Arthur.

Suddenly, the men went flying back and Merlin stood there, his hand raised and his eyes golden. He wore black pair of trousers with a blue shirt. His feet wore brown socks and his hair hung over his face. He lowered his hand and ran.

The other boy ran after him. The group jumped from the branch and ran after them.

They arrived at the lake. Merlin stood right at the water while the other boy stood facing him, clutching his wrist.

"You used magic" said the boy.

"No, no, that was not magic" said Merlin.

"Yes it was, I should tell Mum" said the other boy.

"Please don't tell anyone" wept Merlin, clawing at the other hand.

"So you do have magic, how did you get it?" asked the boy.

"I was born with it, can't control it, mother wants to keep it a secret" said Merlin.

"You have a mother? Where do you stay about? The woods?" asked the other boy.

"No, I live in Ealdor" said Merlin, still clawing at the hand. The other boy didn't even notice.

"Funny, I haven't seen you before" said the other boy.

"I hide" said Merlin, "can you please let me go?"

The other boy blinked and let go, Merlin fell to the ground.

"Who's your parents?" asked the other boy.

"Hunith" said Merlin.

"Your Merlin" gasped the boy, his eyes wide.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" said Merlin.

"Your the kid that no one has ever seen" said the other boy and he sat down in front of Merlin.

"My name is Will" said the boy, sticking his hand out.

"Hi" said Merlin, he shook Will's hand.

"So..." began Will but Merlin ran off.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly outside when there was a knock at the door. Hunith and Merlin stared at it.

"I'll get it" mumbled Hunith and she answered the door.

"Good morning, I was wondering if Merlin would come out today?" a voice asked.

"Erm, he's having lessons, you can come in if you want" said Hunith.

"Thank you" and Will walked in. He saw Merlin, smiled and sat down next to him on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" muttered Merlin.

"Wanted to hang with you" said Will and he took Merlin's parchment and looked at it.

"I can't read" said Will.

"Mum can teach you" said Merlin and he looked towards Hunith.

"I'll have to talk to your mother first" said Hunith. Will jumped off the bench.

"I'll go get her" he said and ran out.

"When did you make a friend?" asked Hunith, sitting across from her son.

"Meet him yesterday. He saw me by the lake and started to talk to me" said Merlin.

"I'm glad, you need to find someone else to hang around with, other than me" said Hunith. Merlin smirked at her then Will ran in, dragging his mother behind him.

"Hunith, Will said something about needing to talk to me" said Mary, Will's mother.

"Yes, your son became friends with my son yesterday, came here today and admitted that he could not read, so I was wondering if you would like him to learn?" asked Hunith.

"I would love that, are you sure you can handle it?" asked Mary.

"I can and I will" said Hunith.

"Perfect, when can he start?" asked Mary.

Will smiled at Merlin.

* * *

Will and Merlin were walking through the village when a man called Will over.

"Will, can you give this to your mother please?" the man passed Will a small bag.

"Yes sir" said Will.

"Who's your friend?" asked the man.

"His name is Merlin" said Will. The man dropped his mouth in shock.

"As in Hunith's son?" asked the man.

"The very same" smiled Will and the man took a good look at Merlin.

"Did no one see him apart from a select few?" asked Leon.

"Yes, Merlin liked to hide. He felt that, because of his magic, he should not be with normal people" said Freya.

"That is kinda sad" said Gwaine.

"Even when he came of hiding, he was not truly accepted, his place was at the Once and Futures King side" said Freya.

"Me? So he was an outcast up until he walked into Camelot" said Arthur.

Freya nodded.

"So, Merlin, has is your mother?" asked the man.

"Very well, thank you for asking" said Merlin.

"Yes well" blushed the man.

"C'mon, Merlin we need to give this to Mum" said Will, and he dragged the younger boy off.

The man frowned.

"Who is that?" asked Gwaine.

"They call him Old Man Simmonds" said Freya.

"I know that name" said Arthur.

"Yes, he hates Merlin with a passion" laughed Gwen.

"That's impossible" said Gwaine.

"No, he found Merlin intimidating. From a young age, Merlin had a way of words. He felt that he could Merlin could do anything and it scared him" said Freya.

"Weakling" coughed Percival.

"Not really, he was a descandant from Druids and he could sense magic and he sensed it in Merlin, even though he had no idea what it was, he feared it" said Freya.

"Exactly" said Percival and everyone laughed.

* * *

"So, do you know what kind of things you can do?" asked Will. They were back at the lake, Will and Merlin was sitting crossed legged staring out at the water.

"I don't really know. It just happens" answered Merlin

"Do you want to be my best friend?" asked Will.

"Don't you already have friends?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, none of them are as cool as you though" said Will.

"I'm not cool, I am just a freak, a monster that should not be allowed to live" said Merlin.

"And I am going to prove you wrong" said Will. He stood up, grabbed Merlin and pulled him away.

"So are they best friends?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, they end up really close" said Freya. Everyone looked down.

"Oh, Merlin had a life before all of you, as did all of you" said Freya.


	6. Four Years Old

Arthur walked beside Merlin. For some reason, no one else got cross into the darkest part of the wood but Arthur. So he, and Merlin and Will, walked through the wood.

"Well, he obviously does not die in this memory as he is in my time" muttered Arthur as the boys went further and further into the wood.

"Hey Will" began Merlin as they climbed a very thick tree, using his magic to help.

"Yeah, Merlin?" asked Will as Merlin lifted him up another branch. Arthur climbed skilfully behind them.

"Does it ever feel like someone is watching you?" asked Merlin and Arthur froze. Did that mean that Merlin could see them?

"No, you're losing your mind" said Will and Merlin nodded.

They reached the branch they wanted and they just sat down. Arthur got comfortable next to Merlin.

"Merlin, do you know why you were born different?" asked Will.

"No, but mother says I'm special" said Merlin as he looked down. He leaned over to far and began to slip, Arthur, without thinking, grabbed the back of Merlins shirt.

And held onto Merlin, and pulled him back into the tree.

"GHOST!" yelled Will and he jumped from the tree, Merlin used the air to make his landing softer.

Then Will ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Merlin jumped from the tree and landed on the balls of his feet, but he stumbled a little. He looked back at the tree, right to where Arthur sat.

"Thank you" he said and ran after his best friend.

Arthur blinked and found himself standing next to his wife. Everyone looked at him in shocked.

"What happened?" asked Leon.

"GHOST!" Will ran into the town. Behind him, walked Merlin, calm as day.

"Okay? What happened?" asked Gwaine.

"Merlin about fell out of a tree, and I caught him and he … he can sense us or something because while Will screamed as if a banshee were there, Merlin calmly got out of the tree, turned around, looked right at me and thanked me" said Arthur as he watched the little manservant with his bare feet and too big shirt walk to his mother to check to see if he had any injuries.

Then Gwaine burst out laughing.

And the group looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Think of it. Merlin's best friend growing up was scared of ghosts, yet we would jumped at them with nothing more than swords and secret magic. Kinda ironic" shrugged Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin and Will walked through the village, having been banned from leaving the village.

"This is all your fault" shouted a voice. Merlin and Will ran toward the source of the noise. The group following behind them.

What they found was two boys beating another a toddler.

"Merlin, don't even think about it" growled Arthur. Merlin smirked as if he had heard the comment and his eyes flashed gold and the two boys tripped, causing the little boy to laugh and run as fast as he could.

Will clapped Merlin on his back.

"Well done Merlin, I'd better go and get supper" said Will, he smiled and left. Merlin turned and looked at Arthur.

"I never do as I am told" he said and walked away.

Wide eyed, Arthur turned to the rest of the group and yelled:

"Did you see that?"

And the group nodded.

* * *

Merlin was helping his mother peel potatoes. He smiled at Arthur, as it seemed he was the only one that he could be seen and heard by Merlin.

"Mother, what do you call a person only you can see and hear?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"That is what you call an imaginary friend" Hunith replied, taking a potato from Merlin and dropping into the pot of water.

"Do you ever stop seeing them?" asked Merlin.

"Have you got an imaginary friend, Merlin?" asked Hunith.

"Well, I keep seeing this man everywhere I go, Will does not believe me so I assume that only I can see him" said Merlin.

"What makes you think I can't see him?" asked Hunith.

"Because he just a bad word and you barely blinked" smiled Merlin.

* * *

Arthur was seriously starting to get sick of Merlin being able to see him and no one else.

"Hey" Merlin called to Arthur while they and the rest of the group sat waiting for the young warlock to do something.

"Yes?" asked Arthur.

"Tomorrow, it's my fifth birthday tomorrow. I won't be able to see you anymore" said Merlin.

"What makes you say that?" asked Arthur.

"I can just sense it. I will not be able to see you or even remember what you look like" said Merlin and he looked downcast.

"What's wrong Merlin?" asked Arthur, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I'll miss you" Merlin whispered.

"I'll still be there, with you, and you'll see me again" smiled Arthur and Merlin nodding, while he yawned.

"Promise you won't leave me"said Merlin.

"I promise, until you are old enough to be on your own, that I will never leave you alone" whispered Arthur as Merlin fell asleep. Arthur lay him down on the ground and stepped back.

It was an hour before Hunith came for her son and saw him asleep beside the pond. She ran to him and got down on her knees beside him and checked his pulse. When she was sure that he was fine, she ran her hair through his hair and sighed.

"Oh, my sweet little angel" she whispered. She picked him up and carried him to the hut. The group followed and watched as mother lay son down, wrapped him up in blankets and let him slept.

"Are you going to miss him seeing you?" asked Gwen, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"No, now I can get good blackmail material" answered Arthur with a chuckle.

"But, remember that Merlin is getting great blackmail material on you" smiled Freya. Arthur's face fell and Gwaine started to laugh.

Lancelot, Leon, Giaus and Elyan laughed alongside him. Even Gwen smiled.


	7. Five Years Old

"Is the little five year old scared of little old me?" a big boy with beefy arms towered over the five year old boy with a blue shirt and black trousers with brown boots.

"Why would I be scared of you?" asked Merlin, standing on his toes to gain a little height.

"Because I am your better" sneered the boy.

"Only in height and weight but in intelligence you have the brain power of a grasshopper" retorted Merlin.

"Huh?" asked the boy.

"Exactly" and Merlin fled.

He ran straight to his house and shut the door.

"Merlin, what have I told you about running into the house?" Hunith stood beside the table with her arms crossed.

The group looked sheepish as they had just realised that they had ran into the house behind Merlin. Merlin, a little breathless, just replied to his mother's question with:

"Would you rather have me die?"

"Explain" said Hunith.

"That big, fat boy visiting Old Man Simmons threatened me so I called him stupid (only because he is) and then ran" said Merlin as he walked across the small area and sat down.

"Sorcerer!" a voice yelled and then there was a loud knocking at the door.

Hunith looked to Merlin and put a finger to her lips before answered the door.

"Oh, how may I help you, Simmons?" asked Hunith as said man waltzed into the house and pointed a finger at Merlin.

"You cast an enchantment on my nephew" accused Simmons.

"I did no such thing" said Merlin, eyes crossed to keep the finger in sight as Summons had a habit of pocking people in the arm to get them to talk, and it would hurt.

"Make an oath that you are no sorcerer" sneered Simmons. Merlin was about to open his mouth before Simmons grabbed his arm and pulled him before the village.

"Now make your oath, on your mother" sneered Simmons.

"I swear on my mother that I am no sorcerer" said Merlin proudly before glaring at the old man and walking back into his house.

As one, the village sighed and went back to their work.

"Merlin, how could you lie like that?" asked Hunith.

"I do not call myself a sorcerer, I call myself a Warlock, from the stories you told me while I grew up. So I just told the truth" smiled Merlin.

"Wow, even as a five year old, Merlin is still the smartest of us all" smiled Gwaine.

Arthur nodded as he looked at the five year old version of his manservant.

* * *

Merlin and Will were sitting on the table in Merlin's house with Hunith running around, fixing little things.

"So, what did Old Man Simmonds do to you this time?" asked Will.

"He yelled at me in the middle of the village. Thankfully, your mum pulled me away from him before he had a chance to hurt me" Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"One day, we are going to get revenge ... wait, that's it!" Will yelled and jumped of the table. He gestured Merlin to drop down, and he did.

"What's it?" asked Merlin as they began to leave the house.

"Revenge" smirked Will and pulled Merlin to the woods behind Old Man Simmonds house.

"Merlin, I want to knock down a tree" said Will and pointed to a tree that if it fell in the right direction, would smash right through the house.

Merlin did not notice this and pushed his arms up. He snapped the tree right through the trunk and the tree fell...

... right through the cottage.

Merlin jumped at raised voices and just felt Will pull him away.

"Where is that little brat!?" screamed the Old Man, running from the hole created by the tree and raised his hand as if to slap someone.

"Who?" asked a man, who was standing nearby when the tree fell.

"That sorcerer" he spat the word as if merely uttering it would cause poison to run through his veins.

"Who? Hunith's boy?" asked the man.

"Yes, he did this. I know he did" sneered the old man.

"That guy really needs to take a chill pill" muttered Gwaine.

"I remember him" smiled Arthur.

"When?" asked Leon.

"When myself and Gwen came to save the village, there was a incident with Old Man Simmons smiled Arthur and he and his Queen burst out laughing.

* * *

"So, mother, Simmons nephew called me a monster. Am I a monster?" said Merlin while the small family sat down for dinner.

Hunith dropped her fork. The group gasped.

"Why on earth would he think that?" asked Gwen.

"No Merlin, your not a monster. Your just special" said Hunith.

"I'm not special, I am a freak. Dinner was lovely, may I be excused?" asked Merlin. Hunith nodded sadly and watched her son go to his bed and try to get some sleep.

Hunith waited until Merlin's was asleep before she went to the front door, opened it and looked out.

"Mary, can I ask a favour of you?" asked Hunith.

"Sure, what do you need?" asked what the group assumed to be Mary.

"Can you look after Merlin for a bit. He's asleep and I will not be long" smiled Hunith as she opened the door and allowed the small woman to enter. She smiled as Hunith left.

The group followed Hunith as she walked to the destroyed house.

She banged on the door and watched as Simmons came out.

"Yes Hunith?" asked Simmons. Hunith punched him.

"Next time keep your nephew in check" she snarled at him.

"What are you on about?" asked Simmons.

"Merlin just asked me if he were a monster then called himself a freak. He's five and his mind is fragile" said Hunith.

"Well, your son is a freak" said Simmons.

Hunith backed him into a wall. She prodded his chest with her finger.

"Next time you or anyone in your family even look at my son the wrong way will mysteriously go missing in the middle...of...the...night" Hunith turned and left.

Unknown to her, Gwaine whistled.

"I think I like Merlin's mother" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Don't let Merlin hear you say that" said Arthur.

"Why not?" asked Gwaine.

Gwen, Leon and Arthur laughed. Gaius shook his head. Freya smiled and the everyone else looked confused.

"Why not?" repeated Gwaine.

"You'll find out when he turned fifteen" smiled Freya.


	8. Six Year Old

Merlin smiled as he and Will set up a trap for one of the bullies.

It was a sunny day and the group smiled as Merlin and Will ran and hide.

A big red headed boy appeared, he was just walking when he tripped over a thin rope and went rolling to a pile of dung left out for the spring.

Merlin and Will burst out laughing.

"Oi, Bastard and Son" yelled the red headed boy. Both the boys stopped laughing.

"Don't" warned Will, stepping in front of Merlin.

"What, give your friend his title. You looked confused little bastard" said the boy.

Merlin did look confused.

"What's a bastard?" he asked.

"You. Your father ran away because your mother scared him away and thus, we have a fatherless boy, Merlin the bastard" said the red headed.

"What?" whispered Merlin.

"Your mother is a ..." began the boy but he could not finished as Merlin attacked him.

"Go Merlin!" yelled Gwaine, waving his arm in the air.

* * *

"Why did you attack him?" asked Hunith as they arrived at the house.

"Because he insulted you" said Merlin as he and Will were forced to sit down at the table.

"Well, he was about to before Merlin punched him" Will said unhelpfully.

Gwaine cheered again.

"Merlin" groaned Hunith.

"I'm sorry" said Merlin.

"Will, your mother will be here in a minute, go and wait outside" said Hunith.

Will hung his head and walked outside.

"Merlin, go to bed" ordered Hunith once Will had shut the door.

"Good night mother" said Merlin, stood up on the table to kiss her cheek then went to bed.

Hunith turned around and the group saw her smirk.

"More like his father every day" she whispered.

* * *

Merlin walked through the village. He was walking slowly and without purpose.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Gwen as the group followed him.

"He started to go through a phase. He believed himself a freak. A monster. He never let go of this belief, even in Camelot, Giaus had to keep reminding him that he was not a monster has everyone believe him to be" said Freya as Merlin arrived at the wood.

Merlin walked into the wood, lifted up a stick and waved it around. Golden sparkles came from it.

In anger, Merlin through away the stick and kicked at the dirt.

"Magic gets me into trouble, whats the point in having it if I cannot use it. I am going to stop using magic" he said and he carried on deeper into the wood.

"Can he actually do that?" asked Gwaine.

"He managed it for two weeks before Hunith noticed" said Freya.

* * *

They arrived into the living area. Sitting by the fire was Merlin, he was shivering, scratching at his arms, hard enough to draw blood.

Hunith walked in and Merlin pulled his sleeves down to hide his arms, but he continued to shiver.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" she asked as she knelled in front of her son.

"Nothing" he replied but Hunith pressed her hand to his forehead, her other hand on his arm.

"Your burning up" she said and, as she removed her hand from his arm, she saw that her arm was covered in blood.

She pulled up both of his sleeves and saw the cuts, the fresh, the healing and the healed.

"What?" she whispered.

"I am so itchy, really itchy" Merlin moaned as he started to rock back and forth, Hunith grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at her. She could see gold flickering in his eyes.

"When was the last time you used magic?" she questioned him.

"Two weeks, must not use magic, it makes me monster" said Merlin as he started to scratch his arms again.

"Merlin, stop it" said Hunith. She quickly stood up, grabbed her shawl. She lifted her weeping son up and left the house.

The group followed as the mother carried her son further away from the village and deeper into the wood.

She reached a clearing, in the centre of it she lay down her son. He stared at his mother, his blue/gold eyes wide.

"Let go of your magic" she whispered.

Merlin took a deep breath in and when he released his eyes went a shocking gold and a wind was poured out of him.

Flowers began to blossom, the grass became greener.

Arthur felt a tingle. He shivered and everyone in the group saw this.

"You felt his magic, didn't you?" asked Freya. Arthur swallowed and nodded.

"You and Merlin are two sides of the same coin, complete opposite yet exactly the same. You can feel Merlin's magic because it is part of who you are. Two halfs of the same whole" and Freya.

"I know exactly what you mean" whispered Arthur.

"I'm sorry Mummy" Merlin whispered before he closed his eyes and was lost with the darkness.

Hunith sighed and picked up her son. She began her long walked home.

* * *

Two days have passed before Merlin walked into the kitchen, where his mother was writing.

"Mother?" asked Merlin. Hunith looked up at her son before putting down her quill and kneeling in front of him.

"Make me a promise" she said. Merlin fidgeted with the bandages on his arms.

"What?" he asked.

"Never stop using your magic" she whispered and she held him closer to her.

"Anything for you" smiled Merlin as he leaned into the hug.

"Does anyone here have parchment,quill and ink?" Gwaine asked suddenly. Freya made them appear in front of her.

Gwaine thanked her, took it and started to write.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Rules for Merlin" said Gwaine.

Lancelot grabbed a piece of parchment, with a mumbled of " a timetable for Merlin."

When Arthur grabbed a piece of parchment, everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" asked Leon.

"A bill to get rid of the magic laws" muttered Arthur as he began to write, not noticing the smile everyone shared.


	9. Seven Years Old

Merlin and Will began to walk through the village. Will wore a red shirt with black trousers with a brown sleeveless jacket on the top and Merlin wore a blue shirt with black trousers.

Arthur smiled as Merlin tripped and Will caught him.

"Were you born clumsy?" asked Will.

"Get me out of here" Merlin whispered. Will looked confused.

"Why?" asked Will. Merlin looked up at him and the group gasped. Gold was flickering in and out of his blue iris'.

"Okay, to the wood's we go" Will wrapped his arms around Merlin and began to pull him to the woods.

Will dragged Merlin further into the woods. Soon they entered a clearing.

Merlin dropped to the ground and clutched his head with his hands, and screamed.

Will kept his hand on Merlin's back as a gold dust flew up in the air and a wind blew it away. Merlin's eyes dropped and he fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" yelled Will as he friend fell asleep.

* * *

Merlin woke up to his mother answering the door.

"Hello old friend" he heard his mother greet someone.

Merlin crawled out from under his mother's cloak and looked at the visitor.

It was Giaus.

The group looked at him. Their version.

"What are you looking at me for? You should be looking at the other me" said Giaus. The group shrugged and went back to facing the front.

Giaus smiled as he saw the younger Merlin peer up at him.

"Merlin, meet Giaus" Hunith said as she pulled her son forward.

"You look weird" Merlin said and Hunith slapped the back of his head.

"Well, Merlin, you look great" said Giaus.

"Sure, who are you and want do you want?" asked Merlin, which earned him another smack.

"My name is Giaus, and I'm a friend of your mothers and she asked me to come and see how well your education is going" said Giaus.

"Okay, what do you want to ask?" said Merlin. Shocked, Gaius turned to look at Hunith. She nodded.

"Two plus two" said Giaus.

"Four" said Merlin.

"Alphabet" said Gaius.

" z" recited Merlin.

"Good, for a young boy, your very smart" said Giaus.

"You have not even asked me any hard ones" said Merlin.

He got another smack.

"Well, your articulation is very well. Hunith you have been teaching this child excellently" said Giaus.

"Was he really that smart?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, he still is. He hides it" said Giaus.

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"What do you describe him as?" asked Freya.

"My idiotic manservant, oh" breathed Arthur.

"He hide his powers behind idiotic" said Gwen.

Freya nodded.

The group smiled.

Merlin could finally be himself.

* * *

Merlin and Will were walking through the wood when they came across a body. It was a sleeping teenage Sir Leon. The group looked at him in shock.

Even Leon looked to be in shock.

"Is he dead?" asked Will. Merlin grabbed a stick and prodded his face with it. Leon twitched.

"Nope" said Merlin. Then he saw a growing blood stain on his leg. Merlin dropped the stick and lead over the Knight. He lay his hands across the wound and it began to glow.

Soon enough, the wound was gone.

Merlin gasped and pulled his hand back. Will grabbed Merlin and they ran.

The group stayed and watched Sir Leon stand up. He blinked a couple of times and looked at his leg.

"Missed" he said and stood up. He walked away.

Leon's mouth was on the floor.

"He healed me" he nearly shouted.

"Well, he had no idea what he was doing and he and Will made an agreement. They never spoke of it again and soon enough they both forgot about it. That is why Merlin did not recognize you when he went to Camelot" said Freya.

They began to head back to the village.


	10. Eight Years Old

The group looked around and found themselves in the old house. There were baking equipment all over the place but no one was in sight. Then there was singing and Hunith came in, Merlin behind her, smiling.

Hunith closed the door and made her way over to the table. She smiled as her son climbed onto the table. He started to pass ingredients over to his mother.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Lancelot.

"Where is the magical excitement?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin's life was not as exciting as he believed it to be. This memory has nothing magical to it. He's just a normal boy helping his mother" smiled Freya as Merlin handed his mother another ingredient.

"He looks happy" smiled Arthur, until Merlin accidently tipped over the contents. Hunith rolled her eyes. Merlin smiled.

* * *

Merlin was walking through the wood with Will, when someone appeared before them.  
"It's you" breathed the Druid.

Merlin took a step back.

"Emrys" breathed the Druid. Merlin raised his hand and Will raised his knuckles.

"Come closer" threatened Will.

The Druid paused.

"Destiny has not began yet" whispered the Druid.

"You have yet to find the prince" whispered the Druid and he ran off.

"Well..." began Merlin as he lowered his hand.

"That was anti-climatic" said Will.

Both boys laughed.

Arthur laughed.

"What was he planning on doing?" asked Lancelot, looking at Arthur with wonder.

"The Druid walked past, he sensed the magic and came running toward it but Druids were told from a young age to not interfere with destiny so he was curious. But knew better than to interfere" said Freya.

And still Arthur laughed with the boys.

* * *

Merlin followed Hunith as they walked to a clearing in the wood. All the village children followed behind.

"Where are they going?" asked Elyan.

"A bandit arrived at Camelot and so to protect the children, they sent them with Hunith for their protection. They return soon enough though" said Freya.

"Okay, sit down and relax, we are going home after your fathers come for you" said Hunith. All the children flopped down.

Merlin sat down with Hunith. She smiled and started to play with his hair.

Then came a neighing. Everyone looked up and saw a white unicorn come in.

"Everyone, keep quiet and do not move" said Hunith. She had Merlin stand up slowly, just in case she had to quickly move a child from the Unicorns horn.

The Unicorn flicked it's right ear and began to walk through the clearing. Ignoring all the children. The Unicorn stopped in front of mother and son. The Unicorn lowered his head to Merlin and allowed him to stroke the head.

"Wow" whispered Gwaine.

"What is it Gwaine?" asked Leon.

"A phrase often found about Unicorns. Only the destined can see one, unless there is one of pure of soul in their presence, it will immediately want attention" said Gwaine, "it is not proper since I was drunk when I read it, but that's the rough of it."

"So, Merlin has a pure soul?" asked Lancelot.

"Basically" said Freya. Merlin's smile was wide as he stroke the magical creature.

* * *

They landed in the wood again, but a different section.

"Where are we now?" asked Giaus, he was getting too old for this.

"Merlin and Will are about to arrive through there" Arthur pointed to a section in the trees, and sure enough, the boys jumped through.

"So, what magic are we doing today?" asked Will.

"I just want to hang around" said Merlin.

"Okay" said Will and both boys looked at each other and fell to the ground together.

"They really were best friends, weren't they?" asked Gwaine.

"Yep, he is the one who accepted him as a friend even after he found out who he was" said Freya.

Merlin kept his eyes open while Will fell asleep.

He sighed and sat up. Merlin located a twig, and lifted it up.

He waved it around, as he had done years ago, and gold dust fell from it.

Merlin just sat there, playing with the twig when he froze, and a small being landed on it.

The fairy bowed.

Merlin looked at the fairy.

Once again, the fairy bowed.

Merlin shrugged. The fairy waved.

"Hello" said Merlin. Again the fairy waved.

And flew.

"Well, that was weird" muttered Merlin as he looked at his sleeping friend.

Gwaine burst out laughing.

"Merlin, Merlin, no matter how old you are, you never change" said Gwaine.

Everyone else smiled.


	11. Nine Years Old

Merlin was sitting in a his favourite spot, by the water.

"Hello" said a girls voice and Merlin jumped as a small girl sat next to him.

"Who are you?" asked Merlin.

"My name is Adriana. My family are moving through here before travelling to Camelot to see Giaus because my Dad is ill" said Adriana.

"I know Giaus" said Merlin as he stared out over the water.

"You do, how?" asked Adriana.

"He's a friend of my mothers" said Merlin.

"Why are you alone?" asked Adriana.

"Because no one likes me" said Merlin, "and my best friend is away, visiting his grandad in another village. My mother is busy and I like to come here to think" said Merlin, "and I have to no idea why I just told you all that."

"Because I am trustworthy" said Adriana with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you are" smiled Merlin.

"Ariana!" yelled a woman.

"I have to go. Nice meeting you nameless" smiled Adriana.

"Yeah" smiled Merlin.

"Was that really a weird experience for him? He looked so uncomfortable" said Leon.

"Yes it was, he had only ever talked to people when someone is there. His mother or Will. This was the first time ever that Merlin talked to someone alone" said Freya.

* * *

"Mum please"

"No"

"But Mum"

"No"

"Please"

"Merlin, for the last time, you are ill. And because of that your magic is acting up. So You Are Not To Leave This House"

"I hate my life" Merlin muttered as he lay back on his back on his mother's bed.

Hunith shook her head and carried on making treatments for children who have also caught the flu in the village, Will included.

But only her son made the fire go out with a single cough and sneeze.

"Merlin, drink this" said Hunith as she knelt down by the bed.

"Is it poison?" asked Merlin, glaring at his mother.

"No, why on earth would I poison you?" asked Hunith.

"That is what you do to prisoners" muttered Merlin. Hunith rolled her eyes and gave Merlin the cup.

"Drink" she ordered. Merlin swallowed the liquid.

He began to feel very very sleepy.

"You did poison me" he said to his mother before falling asleep.

Hunith rolled her eyes and left to give other mothers the potion.

"Suspicious little boy, ain't he?" said Gwaine as they watched the sleeping warlock.

"That has not changed as he grew up" said Arthur.

"To true, my friend, to true" smiled Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin and Will were walking through the wood to return to their homes when they smelled smoke. They followed the smell to discover that a house on the edge of the village had been sat on fire. The boths looked at each other before running toward the blaze. Everyone adult was in a meeting on the other edge of the small village and the kids were staring at the blaze.

"Who set this off?"asked Merlin to the group, who looked shock that he was talking to them.

"Well?" he asked.

"I did it, what's it to you?" asked a beefy boy.

"What is the fire were to spread to the houses, and then proceed to burn everything down, we'd have nothing left, you utter fool" yelled Will.

"Oh god, but what can we do, we're just kids?" a five year old boy asked.

"Get buckets filled with water" a eleven year old girl mentioned.

Every child ran to get water and started to pour it on the house, well, the areas that they could reach. Teenagers lifted the younger ones and soon enough, the fire slowly started to go out. And they kept at it until only ashes remained. The house was destroyed.

"Who lived here?" a boy asked just as the adults arrived.

"What happened here?" asked Matthew.

"There was a fire. Don't know who set it off. Everyone teamed together to get it out" said Merlin when no one had an answer.

"A fire" mutttered Matthew.

"Yes sir" said Merlin just as Hunith arrived.

"Merlin, are you okay?"she asked.

"I'm fine" smiled Merlin and Hunith began to drag him home. Merlin saw that other children were getting the same treatment.

Once inside the house, Merlin turned to his mother.

"Is bad that I put the fire out, using the water the others poured on it?"

"No, did anyone see you?" asked Hunith.

"No." And the small family smiled.

"Once this is over, I want to meet Merlin's mother"said Leon.

"Yep, she took down a bandit with only a broomstick, kept bashing him in the head with it until he was begging for mercy" said Gwen and everyone laughed.

* * *

Merlin walked out of the village by himself and he arrived at the roots of a very tall tree.

Merlin sighed as he started to climb until he was near the top. The group sat on the same branch as him. Arthur sat next to him.

From where they sat, they saw fathers working in the field, women helping and children running around. Will could be seen looking for Merlin.

"Look all you want, my friend, but you'll never find me" smiled Merlin as he rested his head on the trunk.

"Are they playing hide and seek?" asked Percival.

"No, actually, this is where Merlin used to come and think. He told no one of this place" said Freya.

Merlin took a deep breath in and out.

"Wonder what would happy if I just fell?" he said.

"Eh, I'd probably die" said Merlin, "but if I die, would that be such a bad thing. Other than Mum and Will, who would notice that I was missing?"

"Add to the list, No Suicide Thoughts" said Arthur to Lancelot, who took out the parchment and wrote.

Beside him, Merlin closed his eyes and took another deep breath. This time he held it and he jumped from his very high branch in the very high tree.

Everyone screamed.

Halfway down, gold dust surronded Merlin as he fell, and his descend slowed down until his two feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"Oh course that didn't work" said Merlin, sarcastically.

"Add No Suicide Attempts to the list" said Arthur, wide eyed.


	12. Ten Years Old

Merlin was walking beside Will from the woods.

"What did they just do?" asked Arthur.

"Today is a little girls birthday. Last night, Will heard her make a wish. She wished that something magical would happen on her birthday" smiled Freya.

Around the village, they could see preparations for a birthday party.

"Why have we not seen parties for Merlin or Will?" asked Elyan.

"Remember the fact that Merlin was not seen until late after his birth and denied himself a birthday party. Will's parties usually end up with Merlin and Will pranking someone so..." Freya shrugged her shoulders.

They arrived when it was dark. Their eyes looked around all the celebrating people to find Merlin.

He was sitting in front of his house with his mother and Will.

"How did they afford this?" asked Gwaine.

"A few years ago, they put their money all together and bought the garments. They use the same ones every year" explained Freya.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Purple sparkles filled the air. This was closely followed by red, green and finally gold.

There was silence in Ealdor for a minute when the little girl shouted :  
"My wish came true!"

* * *

Merlin smiled and took a deep breath. He stood next to the lake.

"I wonder what it would be like to fly?" he asked.

"Oh, come on" said Arthur, running a hand down his face.

"Don't worry" smiled Freya.

Merlin shook his head.

"Nah, knowing me, I'd probaly fall and die, painfully. Or not" the group saw Merlin glance to where his tree was.

"Merlin!" Hunith yelled down to the lake.

"Coming" yelled Merlin and he turned to run back to his mother. But he stopped and turned around.

"Wonder what it'll be like to be a fish?" Merlin asked. Arthur groaned and ran another hand down his face.

"Adding No Animal Transformations" said Lancelot.

* * *

Hunith was sitting in her house. She was sitting at her table but kept glancing at her sleeping son.

She smiled and made her way to a loose floor board. She lifted it up and took out a piece of paper. It was a drawing of her and Balinor. She sighed.

"They two were really in love, weren't they?" asked Arthur.

"She still loves him and he loved her, even accepted Merlin when he told him" said Freya.

"So, they could have been a happy family if it weren't for my father" stated Arthur.

"No" said Freya. Everyone looked shocked.

"Explain please" said Lancelot.

"If Uther had not started the Great Purge, there would not have been a decrease in magic, or would Balinor have to hide in Ealdor. So, if it weren't for the Great Purge, Merlin would never have been born" said Freya.

"Finally, something to thank Uther for" said Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin and Will were walking through the woods.

"They do this a lot, don't they?" asked Percival.

"This is one of two places that Merlin felt safe, and Will was his best friend" said Freya.

"What is this memory?" asked Arthur.

Merlin and Will carried on walking when they came across a sight.

A mother rabbit was hopping with fifteen little bunnies hopping right after her.

Will took a step back, Merlin looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice normal.

"What are you doing? Father told me to never, ever, get in the way of a family of rabbits" whispered Will.

"Weird" said Merlin and he walked forward.

"Why is that weird?" whispered Will as he stood in the same spot.

"Because, when I was younger, I stumbled across a family of rabbits, when I was hiding, and they loved me" said Merlin as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Sure enough, the rabbits crawled all over him. Slowly, Will walked over and took a seat next to Merlin, and a baby rabbit hopped on him.

"I got told to never bother an family of rabbits as well" said Gwaine.

"But Merlin's magic is really pure. Every animal can sense it and are drawn to it. It affects Will because he spend so much time around Merlin, his magical aura got attached to him. The same happened with all of you" said Freya.

"So, animals like us because we spend so much time with Merlin?" asked Lancelot.

"No wonder my horse started to behave in Camelot" said Gwaine.


	13. Eleven Years Old

Chapter Thirteen - Eleven Years Old

The group landed in a grassy field.

"Well, we are not in Ealdor anymore" joked Gwaine.

"No, we are standing outside a nearby village, Hunith had gone to help out a friend and took Merlin with her. He is over there, asleep" Freya pointed and they saw the eleven year old turned onto his side, breathing lightly and with his eyes closed.

"He looks really sweet when he's asleep" smiled Gwen.

"Why is he out here when his mother is in the village?" asked Leon.

"Because everyone crowded around her when she arrived so he whispered in her ear that he'd be in the grassy field he saw outside and he left, lay down and fell asleep" said Freya. Merlin mumbled and rolled over.

"So, he does not like large crowds" said Gwen.

"He does not like public speaking either" said Freya.

"Well, tough, he is the new court sorcerer, he better get used to public speaking" smirked Arthur as he looked at his younger manservant as the little boy slept, unaware of his future.

* * *

There was a knock at the door while mother and son were having their lunch. Hunith smiled as her son got of his chair and answered the door.

"Mum!" yelled Merlin and Hunith got up.

"Gaius" smiled Hunith.

"My dear, Uther will be here soon, your house is going to be investigated" said Gaius as he walked in.

"Why?" asked Hunith. Arthur looked shocked.

"Your the Healer of Ealdor, he wants to make sure that the village is prepared for a emergency" said Gaius.

"But we are not even in his kingdom" said Hunith.

"He has permission from your king" said Gaius just as there was a knock at the door.

Hunith answered and dropped into a curtsy.

"My Lord" she said.

"Are you the healer of this village?" asked Uther as he walked into the house.

"Yes, my Lord" said Hunith as the young prince walked in.

"Anyone else living here?" asked Uther as he looked around.

"My son" said Hunith, throwing a glance at Gaius.

Uther, Hunith and Gaius turned to see Merlin and Arthur looking at each other.

"Arthur" said Gaius.

"Yes?" asked Arthur, looking away from Merlin.

"Are you okay?" asked Gaius.

"Fine" said Arthur and he looked back at Merlin.

"Who was your teacher?" asked Uther,

"Gaius, my Lord" said Hunith, Uther looked at Gaius.

"Indeed, she was my assistant many years ago" said Gaius.

"So, is there really any need for me to be here?" asked Uther.

"It was good thing that you checked, sire" said Gaius.

"Good good" said Uther and he left with a nod.

Gaius hugged Hunith and left.

Hunith watched as Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Can I have ... that?" Arthur asked awkardly.

"Erm, I guess" Merlin pulled a chain off from around his neck and handed it to the young Prince.

Arthur nodded and put the chain around his neck and left.

"What was that about?" asked Gwen.

"You'll find out, Merlin knows" said Freya.

"Good, because I can't even remember this" muttered Arthur.

"But you were a really weird looking prince" said Gwaine only to recieve a smack to the head.

* * *

Merlin and Will were running through the wood when Merlin ran into a branch. A loud bang echoed throughout the wood and Merlin fell to the ground.

Will quickly ran back and tried to wake Merlin but nothing worked so he carried Merlin back to his mothers.

Two days passed and Merlin opened his eyes. Hunith smiled as he looked right at her.

"Only you would get knocked out by a tree" said Hunith.

"That tree is evil" muttered Merlin, a headache was beginning to form.

"Well, it is hardly the tree's fault that you ran into it. A boy that could revive a field of dead plants runs into a tree."

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind."


	14. Twelve Years Old

Merlin and Will were sitting at Hunith's table, their command was to draw what they see their selves doing in ten years. Hunith was seen at the other end of the room, making dinner.

Merlin was scribbling like his life depended on it. Will was finished and now looking around.

"Time up!" Hunith walked over to the table. The group jumped when she yelled.

Merlin was quickly finishing it off but Hunith pulled away the parchment. It was a blonde king standing next to a brunette queen, various knights in the background and a court physician and a man in a the Court Sorcerers cloak.

"Very good Merlin" smiled Hunith, Will held up his drawing of himself working on a farm.

"Brilliant Will" smiled Hunith as she took his drawings and walked away.

"Court Sorcerer is what he wants, that is what he'll get" muttered Arthur thinking no one had heard him.

Everyone did and smiled.

* * *

"Do you know anything of your father?" asked Will as he and Merlin sat on top of Merlin's house.

"No, Mother refuses to discuss him" said Merlin, "what about yours?"

"He died in battle. For the King. Why on earth do you want to work for a king so badly when nobilty is just a way of saying 'I am better than you now go and kiss my boot'?" asked Will.

"Why do you want to be a farmer when you could be so much more?" asked Merlin.

Both boys looked away from one another.

"Merlin" said Will.

"We all have dreams, but that is all they are. I can dream big because you have a father to follow. I don't. When my mother dies, and pray that day never arrives, I'll become the healer of the village" said Merlin and he jumped of the house.

"Can you help me down?" Will called.

"No, do it yourself" Merlin replied and walked away.

"Wow, ready to prove him wrong Princess?" asked Gwaine.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Your not as quiet as you think" said Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in a tree, again.

"What is it with this boy and trees?" asked Percival, getting quite a few shocked looks.

"He could hide" smiled Freya.

"Little boy, what on earth do you think your doing?" a voice yelled up. Merlin looked over the edge of his branch to see a druid.

"Minding my own business, that is why I am doing" replied Merlin.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you to never climb tree's?" asked the Druid.

"No, she told me not to talk to strangers" smirked Merlin.

"Come on down, or I'll have to come up and make sure your safe" said the Druid.

"Your wish is my command" said Merlin and he side rolled of the branch and went flying toward the ground.

The druid, understandably, screamed. Then watched shocked as a gold mist covered the boy and floated him to the ground.

He was still standing like that five seconds later, with his mouth hitting the ground.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch an elephant in there" smiled Merlin and he walked away.

"Wow, I need to get Merlin drunk!" shouted Gwaine.

"Why on earth would you do that?" asked Arthur, turning to look at his knight.

"Because I want him to use powerful magic, scare the bartender into giving me the pickled eggs for free."

* * *

Merlin sat at the side of the house when Will found him.  
"Hey, Merlin, what's wrong?" asked Will.

"That bastard freak needs to be taught a lesson"whispered Merlin.

"What?" asked Will.

"I agree, should we drown him, like the idiot he is" whispered Merlin.

Will began to get a panicky look when he realised what Merlin was doing.

"Well, Will, why don't you tell us where he runs of to so we can get him when there are no adults around" said Merlin.

"Why was I friends with you again?" Merlin turned to look at Will.

"I told them the truth, that I didn't know where you hide" said Will.

"You did not stick up for me, so I do not want to see you ever again" Merlin stood up and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Elyan.

"Merlin heard Will hanging around with boys that were planning on scaring Merlin by dumping him in water. Will listened as they dissed Merlin off and nodded a couple of times. Will took a month before Merlin would see him again. He explained that his mother was visiting the boys mother and made them hang around and he done what he done so his mother would not lose anymore friends than she had already lost. Merlin forgave him and they became best friends again" said Freya.

The group nodded and Merlin slammed his house door shut and a quiet crying could be heard.

* * *

**AN: This story is paired with Time Servant, both events happen around the same time, in Time Servant it is told why Arthur wants Merlin's chain. **

**xxx**


	15. Thirteen Years Old

"Merlin, where are we going?" asked Will as he chased after his best friend through the wood near their village.

"Wait and see!" Merlin yelled back and he jumped up, grabbed a branch and began to skillfully climb the tree. Will climbed after him.

"Okay, what now?" asked Will once they had settled on the highest branch.

"Take my hand and do not close your eyes"said Merlin. Will took his hand and Merlin yanked him out of the tree.

Will closed his eyes.

"Will, open your eyes!" yelled Merlin. Will opened his eyes to see that their fall had calmed down. He and Merlin were covered in a gold dust.

Once the pair were safely back on the ground, Will turned on Merlin and yelled : "What the hell was that?"

"It was us having a bit of fun before work starts" said Merlin and he started to walk back to the village. Will shook his head slowly before walking after his friend.

"Work?" asked Arthur. Freya nodded.

* * *

Will picked up the pitchfork and shoveled more manure from the cows and onto the pile.

He looked around and saw all the thirteen year old boys from his village working. Well, apart from one.

Merlin could be seen walking around the village, holding a baby.

This baby was a newborn to the poorest family. The healer training does not start to the age of eighteen, so Merlin went to the family and offered to babysit while they work. The mother had to train her twelve year old daughter in the household while the father has to teach his thirteen year old son in farming. Will got partnered up with them.

Will looked up at a quiet humming. Merlin was seen walking back and forth in the village, rocking the small baby back and forth in his arms.

Will looked over and saw Hunith smiling sadly at the sight.

Will tilted his head, 'what's wrong with Hunith?"

Arthur looked over to Lancelot to see him writing something down the "Merlin" list.

"What are you writing?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin has babysitting duties" said Lancelot. The group thought for a minute, then nodded as one and went back to watching the events.

* * *

The was a sudden flash which blinded everyone. Gwen looked around and saw that Arthur was missing.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Gwen, which got everyone else looking, but for Freya, who smiled.

Then Hunith came running out the house, yelling the name of her son over and over again.

The group followed her around, while she yelled "Merlin", they yelled "Arthur".

It was over three hours later that Hunith found Merlin sleeping in a field. Arthur sat next to him, cross legged.

"He's been asleep for ages. He came out here, he cast magic and fell asleep" muttered Arthur.

The group laughed at Arthur's face.

* * *

Merlin was sitting round the back of his house. He held a small knife in one hand and was slowing using it to carve a shape in the wood in his other hand. The group sat and watched him for an hour when Hunith came to get Merlin for dinner.

Merlin saw his mother, smiled and gave her the carving. It was a horse.

Merlin headed inside for his dinner while Hunith stroked the horse.

"More like his father everyday" she whispered.

Lancelot grabbed his sheet of paper and wrote something down, Gwaine read it over his shoulder:  
"Yeah, we'll lock him in room until he does it" he said.

The others looked at him like he had lost his mind.


	16. Fourteen Years Old

The group landed in Hunith's cottage and saw that it was dark outside. They heard sounds coming from under the table, they bent down and saw Merlin sleeping there. He was muttering.

"No, no don't do that Will, it's just a talking tree" said Merlin. Arthur burst out laughing.

"Things Merlin dreams about" ponders Gwen.

"Why, Will, what are you doing, it's just a flying pig. No I am not making Janets pig fly, they may be evil but she scares me"

* * *

Merlin and Will were sitting on the roof again when they heard people talking about them.

"Where do they go, that bastard and other git?" asked a tiny bully.

"No idea, I ask my parents about Hunith's man and she looked at me and threw me out the house" said another boy.

"He's weird" said a boy.

Suddenly, water splashed all around them, and they were soaked.

"What did you do that for?" asked Will.

"They were getting on my nerves" said Merlin as he lay back down.

* * *

Merlin closed his eyes and lay down in a meadow.

He took a deep breath, held it, deep breath out.

He repeated this process until it seemed like he was asleep. Soon, leaves became green, apples become richer etc.

Then Merlin fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello" Old Man Simmonds lend against a wall , trapping Hunith.

"Hello" muttered Hunith, she just wanted to go and see her son.

"I was wondering if you want to ..." began Old Man Simmonds but he suddenly got soaked and Hunith ran away.

Never had she been as glad as she just was to have a son with magic.

**AN: Sorry that it is really short. Been really really really tried, can't sleep at night but tired in the middle of the day, no fun. I also just sat my prelims and I promise that next week it'll be longer. xxx**


	17. Fifteen Years Old

"So Merlin, got any plans for today?" asked Will as he walked back and forth carrying equipment.

"Just babysitting" smiled Merlin as a three year old girl gripped on his trouser leg.

"But it's your birthday" said Will.

"Yep, and no one knows, let's keep it that way" whispered Merlin as the girl looked up at him.

Arthur turned to Lancelot.

"Go and write down, All Birthdays must be celebrated" he smirked. Lancelot shook his head and wrote it down.

* * *

Merlin sat in his house. He was on his own as a neighbour was giving birth so his mother was helping out. Merlin stared at a cup sitting on the table. He titled his head and lifted his hand His finger pointed to the cup and Merlin's eyes glowed gold. Slowly, the cup was lifted of the table.

Merlin smiled.

Arthur watched as Merlin was so easily entertained by the cup. Gwen smiled.

"What age was he when he left for Camelot?" asked Lancelot.

"He was eighteen and before you ask, we are watching Merlin and Arthur in Camelot" said Freya.

* * *

"123 ... 123 ... 123..." murmured Hunith as she danced with her son. She believed that he would have to learn at some point.

Merlin twirled his mother around and never once trod on her toes. Hunith smiled at her son, who was keeping an eye on his feet.

He did not want to hurt his mother after all.

Gwen went over to Lancelot and whispered in his ear. He smiled and she whispered the same thing to Arthur. He nodded to Lancelot to write it down.

* * *

Merlin jogged from foot to foot. He was holding something in his hand and he grinned when Hunith walked in. She took one look at her son.

"What have you broken now?" she asked. Gwaine snorted.

"What - eh. Nothing" said Merlin.

"The last time you grinned when I walked in, I had lost five plates" said Hunith.

"I made you something" said Merlin.

"Okay" said Hunith and she walked up to her son.

Merlin passed her a box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a locket.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered.

"I made it, saved money from babysitting and bought the gold and used fire to mold it into a shape. It's took me a year to make" smiled Merlin.

"It's really beautiful" said Hunith as her fingers scraped the surface.

* * *

Merlin smirked as the deer fell into the trap. He jumped from a tree and approached the deer, he grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the tree.

Old Man Simmonds tried to take a breath.

"Next time your flirt with a mother, and then try to kiss her when she said no, make sure I can't hear it. Or even better do not do it at all" whispered Merlin, somehow making Old Man Simmonds even more scared.

"Goodbye" said Merlin and he walked away.

Gwaine whistled.

"Mind me to never tough Hunith or I'll lose my hands" said Gwaine, but to Lancelot's amusement.


	18. Sixteen Years Old

Merlin was leaning against his house, just watching as everyone else danced.

Suddenly a girl came running up to him.

"Dance with me" she called and she batted her eyelids at him.

"I can't dance" said Merlin.

"Neither can I, but that does not stop me!"" called the girl and she grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him to the centre of the village and they began to dance.

"So, where are you from?" asked girl.

"Here, you?" asked Merlin.

"Here, there and up or down. I've been nearly everywhere but Camelot" said the girl.

"Are you a druid?" whispered Merlin.

"Yes" smirked the girl and they carried on dancing.

"Oh, I forgot all about that" whispered Freya as she stared at her herself dance with man of her heart.

* * *

The group landed, once again in the tree, and Arthur groaned. He really did not want to see Merlin jump out of a tree again.

But Merlin did not jump, he just sat there,staring out to the village. From where he sat, he could see his mother and Will doing their respected jobs.

"Maybe life isn't so evil after all" whispered Merlin.

"Maybe magic isn't evil" he carried on whispering.

"Monster" he softly snorted and he began to climb down the tree.

Arthur gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Mother, there's something I have to tell you" Merlin said at dinner.

"What is it Darling?" asked Hunith.

"Willknows" mumbled Merlin.

"I'm sorry" Hunith leaned forward.

"Will knows I have magic, and I'm so sorry but he found out when I saved him from someone" said Merlin.

"Merlin, I got a letter from Gaius yesterday" said Hunith.

"You aren't angry?" asked Merlin. Hunith carried on as if she had heard nothing.

"When you are eighteen, you will be traveling to Camelot and staying with Gaius" Hunith got up and walked out the house.

Merlin stared after her.

"She's mad" he whispered.

* * *

Merlin lay on his back, just staring at the stars.

"Wonder if I will be able to do this in the place that yells to the world "Sorcerers hang, be hanged, or behead or burned" muttered Merlin.

He continued to just look up at the sky.

"Lancelot, go and add, Merlin must at least spend one night a week stargazing. He looks so peaceful" smiled Gwen.

Lancelot got a writing.


	19. Seventeen Years Old

**A/N : I was asked if I was okay, and I am just stressed. Fifth year exams, trying to get all A's. No biggie. Just stress, but thank you for your concern. **

* * *

Merlin was walking through the village. Tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday and his mother was packing a pack.

Unknown to him, Arthur and everyone else followed the Merlin they know. He was his blue top and brown jacket. Familiar trousers and boots.

"Is he okay?" Arthur asked Freya as they walked after him.

"Tomorrow, he leaves for Camelot, and he does not wish to go" said Freya.

"He didn't want to go to Camelot?" whispered Gwen as she looked at her best friend.

"Oh, he was scared but curious, and then he meet you, Gwen, and Gaius and Arthur and Leon. From you guys he meet everyone else, and he never looked back" smiled Freya.

"Well, he helped his mother" smiled Gaius.

"How?" asked Percival.

"He sends his wages from being a manservant to her, and his wages from being a physician goes to me to help for both of us" said Gaius.

"That's nice of him" smiled Gwen as she watched her best friend arrive at the lake he was told about when he was younger.

He sat crossed legged at the shore. And he just watched the waves dance.

Suddenly, he groaned and lay down on the grassy field.

"How long will I last?" he whispered and the group saw Arthur swallow.

* * *

Merlin arrived home just in time to see his mother pack away some food. He glared at the pack.

"Hello Merlin" smiled Hunith as she placed the pack under the table.

"Good morning Mother" Merlin put on a fake smile and went to a corner.

"Are you still mad about Camelot?" asked Hunith, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your sending a sorcerer to a sorcerer's hell" said Merlin.

"What ever happened to being a warlock?" asked Hunith.

"That was a child's dream" muttered Merlin.

"No, that was the truth, do you remember: you swore on my life that you were not a sorcerer and afterwards told me that you were a warlock. You are a warlock" said Hunith as she knelled in front of her son.

"But your sending me away tomorrow" said Merlin, looking back at her.

"I know, but I have a good feeling about Camelot" smiled Hunith.

"What, I'll find my other half" said Merlin, sarcastically.

As one, everyone pointed to Arthur, who ducked his head.

"Exactly, but I feel that it would not be in a romantic way but a brother way" said Hunith.

"Mother, are you telling me something?" asked Merlin.

"Yes" smiled Hunith.

"I have a brother in Camelot, wow that is so cool" smirked Merlin.

"What, no, Merlin your my only son, but you may find you other half of your coin" Hunith said, brushing her hands through her son's hair.

"I dunno" said Merlin.

"Well, I do" said Hunith.

Merlin looked at his mother: "How can you be so sure?"

"Mothering instinct, after all, a mother is always right" teased Hunith and she smiled when Merlin laughed.

The group laughed at the family scene.

* * *

Merlin and Will were walking through the woods, just like they done when Merlin was a child.

"So, you leave tomorrow" said Will.

"Yep" said Merlin.

"I have one tiny little favour: don't die" said Will.

"I'll try my best" said Merlin.

"Please, this is no laughing matter: promise not to use magic while Camelot" said Will.

"I can't promise that" said Merlin.

"At least do not do anything stupid" said Will.

"Sure" said Merlin and he carried on walking.

"Merlin didn't do anything stupid" said Lancelot.

Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and Leon snorted.

"What?" asked Elyan.

"Wait and see" smiled Freya.

Gwaine rubbed his hands together.

"I have a feeling I might like it" he smirked.

* * *

Merlin sat down to dinner with his mother.

"So, Camelot?" asked Merlin.

"What about it?" asked Hunith.

"Tell me about it" asked Merlin.

"What do you want to know?" asked Hunith.

"Well, I know about Sorcerers but I'd like to know about her people, the royal family, the goodness about them" said Merlin.

"Well, a few years back, King Uther was going around the villages to see if they had the proper medical care and he came here. Arthur, his son and heir, was standing staring at you the entire time and then took something from you, for some weird reason I cannot remember what it was" said Hunith.

"Anyway, Camelot is a beautiful place, with stalls in the market and people singing and dancing. Everyone is nice. Uther, however mislead, is a good king for his people. His son is to be the best swordsman in the five kingdoms and good with the people. The library there is filled with history and stories of tales old and new and nearly everything could be found there. People say when the sun is setting, the lights shines of the towers of the castle and makes it a magically effect" smiled Hunith.

"It sound beautiful" smiled Merlin.

"Indeed it does, do you think you'll like it there?" asked Hunith.

"Apart from the invisible axe hanging over my head, I would love to live there" said Merlin.

"Good, cause you have to be there on Wednesday" said Hunith and they quietly got to eating.

"She made Camelot sound like heaven" said Gwaine.

Arthur looked at him.

"What?" asked Gwaine.

Arthur rolled his eyes and watched the scene.

Merlin thanked his mother for the meal and went to sleep.

He did have a long journey tomorrow.

* * *

Hunith looked at her sleeping son as she lifted his pack onto the table. Quietly, she rested her elbows onto the table and prayed.

"Please, Balinor forgive me" she whispered.

She looked at her sleeping son.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He lowered his eyes and looked at Freya.

"There is one more memory to go, and then you can talk to him" promised Freya.

"And you can snog him!" Gwaine yelled.

Freya blushed.


	20. 18 Years Old

Hunith walked her son to the edge of the village. The group saw that he had a small pack on his bag.

"So, don't go getting drunk" said Hunith as she straightened his jacket.

"When do I ever do that?" asked Merlin. The group looked at Gwaine, who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"In Camelot, there is no mother to stop you" said Hunith.

"Well, there's Gaius" joked Merlin with a cheeky grin.

"And he better keep you away from alcohol, you know what your like. One sniff of a barmaids apron and your doing a jig on the table with Will" joked Hunith.

"But in the morning, I am puking everyone while the spoons do the jig, so I don't think I'll be doing any drinking, I promise to write as soon as I am there" Merlin kissed his mother's forehead.

"Write to me every single day" Hunith said.

"Yes, and if I get a job, I'll be sending you my wages" said Merlin.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" said Hunith.

"Oh yes, of course I do. I better go before I'm late and Gaius is panicking" joked Merlin.

"Of course, oh and Merlin, your father would be proud of you" said Hunith.

Merlin blinked, before nodding and walking away, aware that Hunith was watching him as he left.

"So what now?" asked Arthur.

"We go and meet up with the new guide, and Merlin and Will and we get to watch Merlin and Arthur in Camelot" smiled Freya.

And with a bright flash, the group left Hunith waving goodbye to her son.

**THE END**


End file.
